


Chosen

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: With the loss of his father, being chosen was his last chance...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slash the Drabble [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 26
Kudos: 180
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



> As promised to Mephistopholes, something to wake up to! And to Tummysassandass - hold on in there honey xx

[ ](https://imgur.com/oezMXpz)

* * *

“Dude, you know this is insanity? Right? Like – the textbook definition of!” Stiles ignored Scott, straightening the collar of his shirt one more time. He knew he was just putting things off but he could hardly be blamed. Scott was right – this was madness. “Stiles – there has to be a better way! My Mom said she could try – “

“No! I can’t ask her to take me on, Scott. I know just how stretched things are with you guys. This – this makes sense. Besides, what else am I going to do? The proceeds of the house will barely cover the cost of the medical bills – add that to the cost of the – the funeral – and – look, I’m swimming in debt.” He turned to his best friend, taking in the worried look on his face. “The Hales are the one Pack that have never been accused of abusing the people they take on. They don’t look down on humans – in fact, I know of at least two people from our graduating class who joined the Hale Pack and are _thriving_!”

“Thriving? Go on then – who?” Scott sounded skeptical.

“Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd,” he stated. “And Isaac petitioned them for the bite and although they turned him down for that, they helped him get away from his abusive Dad. This could be a good thing.”

“Yeah, and you could also _die_! Besides, what makes you think they’ll take you? There’s been some talk about Jackson – “

“No – he’s going to England. The only person I’m up against is Greenberg. Are you gonna stand there as my best buddy in the whole world and tell me you think the Hales would choose Greenberg over me? Come on, Scottie, I need you to support me in this!”

“Stiles – “

“Please? I’m scared enough, dude, I need you to back me up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

It wasn’t a big ceremony – most people would be entering the whole process at the start of the summer rather than mid-term. Stiles had never planned to put himself forward but with what had happened to his Dad – he didn’t have much choice. Unless he wanted to enter Eichen House, the equivalent of the poorhouse, then this was his best chance at a decent life.

He gulped when the wolves walked into the square. With just him and Greenberg to be assessed, there was little time to prepare himself. The beasts were huge – much bigger than they had looked when he had watched these ceremonies in the past. They moved deceptively fast, ignoring the small crowd, all of their attention on the two young men. 

He quailed as a large black wolf appeared suddenly at his shoulder, hot breath on his face as it lowered its head to his neck. Time froze and all he was aware of was the predator behind him, the heat of its body, and suddenly its razor-sharp fangs were pressing against his neck.

“Let the record show that Stiles Stilinski has been chosen by Peter Hale.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To the usual suspects
> 
> Skar  
> x


End file.
